The Haunting
by Xanatara
Summary: They were finally there together, at the house they had spent so much time at. If only it were real... New Moon, while Bella visits the Cullen home


Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight, nor did I make any money off of this story. Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer, who has the rights to the book, and Summit Entertainment owns the rights to the movie. Anberlin wrote the song The Haunting. It came from their CD, released in November of 2007, Lost Songs, while their record company was still Tooth & Nail Records. Their new record company is Universal Music.

* * *

Bella:

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house_

The house. The perfect, beautiful, white, three story house with the solid western wall of windows, facing towards the forest and the river rushing by, hidden within the forest.

_The wind makes this place creak, the lights they are flickering._

It was windy, the porch light that left on so long ago would flicker as I could hear the house lightly creaking as I walked closer and closer to the house, and further and further from the safe confines of my tank of a red truck.

_The moon she is lurking, the clock it stopped working at a quarter past three._

I walked into the former living room, the door unlocked, straight ahead of me, the normally full of photos and awards mantel was empty. I turned to my left, towards where the TV and entertainment center used to be. I was surprised to see the clock that was above the TV when _they_ lived here was in its place. There was something, other than the fact that it was still here, left behind and abandoned, like me and this house; that was wrong. It wasn't ticking, I suddenly realized. It had stopped, the three AA batteries making it tick, dead. Similar to my heart, but not quite like theirs, like mine would never be. The two hands were lined up in a perfectly straight line, displaying the time 3:15, matching the date last year that I was away from _him_, stuck in Phoenix, being hunted down by James.

_There's something dancing here in the shadows and I wish it were us._

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and quickly turned my head to look, but only saw shadows. I looked back at the clock, then turned around, shaking my head, and went up the stairs to the third floor, to _his_ room.

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

Edward:

_Can't get your memory, off of my mind, my mind._

I can't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I try. I can only hope that seeing her for just a few moments will be enough so that I can leave her alone, just as I promised her in the forest.

_Just want your heartbeat, on top of mine, of mine._

Watching her walk her way up the stairs, making her way to my room, makes me wish we could go back to the days where we would lay on my couch, or even in the meadow, her body half on top of mine, her heartbeat pulsing steadily against my chest as we lay in silence, occasionally talking, making a comment about the music coming lightly from my stereo that Bella would not touch, for fear of breaking it as she once told me so long ago.

_There's something dancing, here in the shadows and I wish it were us_

I stopped just inside the doorway, and then, she turned as the floor creaked ever so slightly under the weight of my feet after having no one stepping there in five months.

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

Bella:

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house._

His words haunted my every memory, my every thought, no matter how much I tried not to think of _him_ or _them_ at all. I pushed open the slightly closed door, and saw a pile of CDs sitting on the floor of the room and made my way to them, walking slowly, trying not to disturb the silent house or possibly cause any of the floorboards to creak. When I saw the cover of the first CD, I gasped. It was the CD that Edward had in his car that I'd had in my CD player when he was giving me a psycho-analysis after the incident in Port Angeles after I had my day of questioning. I began to look through the stack of CD's and saw with a startling realization that all of the CD's in the stack were CD's that Edward and I had talked about. I sat there, just staring at the CD's in my hand for a while, just thinking about the past.

_Your spirit I can't see, but I still believe_

With _them_ gone, it didn't even seem like a house. It just seemed _empty_. There was literally no life here. There was no evidence they had even been there, only the memories in my heart that would forever pain me because they were _gone_, never to return again. "It will be as if I never existed at all," he'd said. He was right. Just like always. And then, I heard it again. A creak in the floorboards that had never been there before. I whipped around, the CD's clattering to the ground, and saw a shadow, standing, braced to run, as if it were caught, standing not even five feet behind me, the shadow cast by the doorway.

_I can feel your breath on me._

"Edward?" I asked, voicing his name aloud for the first time in five, maybe six months. I wasn't sure at this very moment. My heart was pounding in my chest, beating erratically, as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Bella," He breathed, and I ran straight into him, his arms only going around me after a few seconds. I took in a shaky breath, my eyes suddenly had tears in them, and began sobbing in relief that he was here. But something was off. I pulled away and blinked, and realized with a shocked horror: I was staring at the front door, into the window that looked into the foyer of the house. I wiped my eyes because the crying, heart wrenching, gut tearing sobs were real, got in my truck, started it up, and drove off to Jake's, fighting more tears the entire way to La Push.

_You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
You haunt me baby, you haunt me here tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight._

Edward:

_Up on this hill, in this uncanny house._

I watched her shake her head and wipe her eyes, her finger glistening in the quick burst of sunlight that broke through the clouds with her tears, and walk back to her truck. The roar of ignition was heard, and then she drove off, back to Charlie's was my assumption. If only I knew what she had been thinking while she stared at the door…But I would never know, for as long as I existed, because I gave her up in an attempt to keep her safe and happy, completely disregarding my own happiness.

* * *

I turned this in as my final assignment for my creative writing class. I kinda got an A+...


End file.
